


mi vida eres tu

by sunflowersutra



Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "Quando as primeiras flores começaram a aparecer – pequenas margaridas brancas -, Martin não se preocupou. Sabia que eventualmente aquilo iria acontecer."





	mi vida eres tu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dopendiamonds (pvnkflamingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Opa, e aí? Firmezinha? 
> 
> Não tem como não dedicar isso daqui ao meu dentinho de leão, ao meu Martin @pvnkflamingo. Nunca vou ter palavras o suficiente para te agradecer pelo carinho, pelos curtas de moscas de umbigo, por ser um anjo e, principalmente, por ter me entregado esse casal tão lindo e especial, sério. Muito obrigado por me incentivar a escrever (e a descansar, mesmo quando eu ignoro e continuo escrevendo HAHAHA). Sou gado demais de ti, nunca esqueça disso. 💛  
> Obrigado ao Bruno por ter trago esse tipo de AU para minha vida, me deixado só o vício, e é isso. Te amo, little astronaut! 
> 
> Por último, valeu aí Fraiha, por provavelmente ter visto meus surtos com ships que você nem imaginava que ia ter biruta fazendo com teu filme e pá, e ainda não ter me chamado de doido.  
> É isso!  
> Boa leitura, doidos.

Quando as primeiras flores começaram a aparecer – pequenas margaridas brancas -, Martin não se preocupou. Sabia que eventualmente aquilo iria acontecer. Tantos anos de viagens, estradas e pessoas diferentes que conhecia haviam lhe trazido experiência com as situações mais diversas da vida e a doença _Hanahaki_ havia sido uma delas.  
Conhecera Pablo em uma cidadezinha pequena, em busca de carona para Buenos Aires. O lenço que cobria-lhe a boca fora uma das coisas que chamaram atenção dele e de Lupe, fazendo-os desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do rapaz. Entretanto, Paulino, sempre justo, pedira que trouxessem o rapaz para a van e lhe dessem carona – afinal, não custava nada ajudar. Um tanto hesitantes, os outros três aceitaram. Durante a viagem, descobriram que meses atrás a noiva de Pablo, Constanza, havia deixando-o no altar, desaparecendo da cidade onde viviam. Ele até tentara encontrar na mulher na época mas sabia que ela havia desaparecido em um opala amarelo com outros dois homens.  
As coincidências simplesmente divertiam Martin na época, ainda que houvesse um certo sabor amargo nas risadas.  
E toda vez que ouvia Pablo contar sobre os malditos brasileños que haviam levado sua amada, uma força apertava seu coração, trazendo lembranças de alguém que estivera em sua vida por tão pouco tempo mas havia deixado marcas que lhe acompanhariam a vida toda, embora ele acreditasse que fossem marcas em sua memória, não em seu pulmão. Ouvia Pablo reclamar por todo tempo que tomaram até chegar em Buenos Aires, carregando consigo aquele segredo enquanto ajudava o recém colega a limpar as rosas vermelhas que ele vomitava, pensativo em relação a quanto tempo levaria para que ele chegasse naquele estado.

Deixaram Pablo no aeroporto de Buenos Aires e, com o rapaz, fora junto a doença de Martin. Não pretendia contar daquilo aos amigos de banda, ainda que cada vez estivesse mais difícil de manter aquilo escondido - especialmente com a rotina que tinham, onde estavam juntos a todo tempo. 

Entretanto, era questão de tempo até que alguém descobrisse. Para seu alívio, havia sido Paulino - sempre ele, que de tão observador, percebera na distância, no desânimo não característico e nas escapadas constantes de Martin para ir acender um cigarro ou ir ao banho, algo estranho. Encontrara, só depois, algumas margaridas ao meio dos lençóis de Martin na van. Como todo bom amigo naquela situação, ele havia se desesperado nos primeiros momentos, em busca de uma solução para o problema, afinal, não podia simplesmente deixar que o loiro fosse tomado por margaridas. Não era justo. Tinha até pensado em pedir empréstimos aos seus pais para que pudesse ajudar Martin com a cirurgia - cirurgia esta que se tornava cada vez mais cara com a crise financeira e política que tomava o país -, mas fora recebido com um sorriso pelo loiro e um tapinha nos ombros. Não queria esquecer aquele que era o motivo da sua patologia. 

 

*******

 

Faziam meses que havia retornado de Buenos Aires, de volta ao Brasil, de volta a rotina de dublê e saídas durante a noite, embora muito tivesse mudado em como percebia o mundo, era fato que pouco daquilo importava agora que tinham voltado. Já não passava as noites com o objetivo de dormir com alguém mas, simplesmente, tentar aproveitar o que quer que estivesse fazendo - ainda que, muitas vezes, isso significasse passar a noite ao lado do rádio ouvindo qualquer tipo de sofrência que estivesse na moda, não por gosto, mas pela simples filosofia de aproveitar o momento.

Caco finalmente havia deixado de choramingar por relacionamentos passados, havia finalmente aceitado sua condição de corno e dublê - ou melhor, de solteiro -, e tinha prometido a ele que os tempos seriam diferentes. Vadão se esforçava para acreditar naquilo mas a verdade era que ele sabia que, toda vez que o celular do amigo apitava uma notificação, se tratava de uma mensagem de texto de Lupe, a argentina que ele havia se envolvido naquela viagem louca. Bem, aquele era o Caco né, sempre com sua visão de que romances eram o que coloria a vida.

De alguma forma muito estúpida e até mesmo irritante, Vadão estava começando a pensar do mesmo jeito, ainda que jamais fosse admitir aquilo em voz alta. Ou até mesmo para si mesmo. 

O fato é que, toda vez que via o amigo sorrir para o telefone, havia uma parte do rapaz de cabelos castanhos que o fazia querer perguntar sobre Martin. Inicialmente, não fazia sentido nenhum, afinal, os dois haviam muito bem se despedido no bar aquela noite e não haviam motivos para que parte dele tivesse tanta ânsia de saber do outro - como estava, o que fazia… qualquer coisa. E todas as vezes, engolia a seco aquela vontade e tentava mascarar com alguma piada direcionada ao relacionamento de Lupe e Caco que se construía aos poucos.  _ Toda vez. _

Porém, fora ao sentir um punhado de dentes de leão presos em sua garganta que Vadão soube exatamente porquê tanto ansiava por notícias do argentino loiro.

 

*******

 

A ligação de Caco às nove da manhã lhe despertou de um sono muito bagunçado no sofá de casa, com algumas garrafas de cerveja terminadas pelo chão e uma caixa vazia de pizza sobre a mesa de centro. A voz animada do amigo do outro lado da linha, por mais contagiante que pudesse ser, era de longe o alarme mais agradável do mundo. _ “Ei, Caco…” _ , proferiu, ao telefone, levantando do sofá e esfregando os olhos, despertando aos poucos. “ _ Tá arrumado já? Eles tão vindo!” _ , respondeu Caco, enquanto sua voz era abafada pelos sons dos carros que passavam atrás deles, denunciando que certamente o dublê estaria ali.

O moreno suspirou pesadamente. Tinha esquecido completamente que logo Lupe e sua trupe estariam no Brasil para algumas apresentações em bares que, na opinião de Vadão, só haviam sido marcadas para que os dois pombinhos tivessem uma desculpa para se encontrar - e a maior prova disso era que haviam pedido que Paulino e Martin ficassem no seu apartamento. Inicialmente, provavelmente dado pelo estado de embriaguez que se encontrara quando Caco havia feito o pedido, Vadão concordou com tudo aquilo sem pensar duas vezes.

Agora, encarando os dentes de leão espalhados pelo tapete da noite anterior, começava a pensar duas vezes sobre a proposta.

Foram alguns bons minutos até que ele literalmente varresse tudo aquilo para debaixo do tapete, tomasse um banho e deixasse o apartamento levemente arrumado para receber os quatro ali. E fora o suficiente para que mais flores brotassem - naquela altura, já cuspia quase vinte por dia. Pelas suas contas, tinha alguns meses de vida apenas pela frente, ainda que as expectativas médicas lhe dissessem um tempo ainda menor e cobrassem, a todo tempo, que ele fizesse a tal cirurgia.

Porém, tudo o que passava na sua mente era o quanto ele realmente não queria esquecer o argentino de cabelos loiros.

 

*******

  
Suas mãos suavam frio conforme Lupe estacionava a van na frente do simples edifício de pastilhas azuis, no centro da cidade, indicado por Caco, após ignorarem o mapa oferecido com muita gentileza por um brasileiro a quem pediram ajuda para se localizar até chegarem ao ponto de encontro com o futuro-talvez-namorado de Lupe. 

As margaridas haviam se tornado uma constante comum em sua vida, aumentando cada vez mais em quantidade e frequência que as colocava para fora. Naquela altura, não era apenas Paulino que sabia da doença e, como esperado, sua amiga já havia o colocado contra a parede, afirmando que caso não resolvessem aquilo naquela viagem, iriam procurar no Brasil mesmo algum hospital que fizesse a maldita cirurgia, contra todos os pedidos de Martin que esquecessem aquilo.

_ “Ninguém aqui vai te perder por teimosia tua, burrito” _ , dissera ela, finalizando a conversa.

Não havia sido, porém, contra sua vontade que ele e Paulino foram designados para dormir em qualquer lugar que não fosse o apartamento de Caco. Estava genuinamente feliz por ela, ainda que aquilo significasse que as visitas ao Brasil se tornassem mais frequentes. O que antes provavelmente animaria o argentino, afinal, as praias e as mulheres seguiam belíssimas e a caipirinha seguia gelada e deliciosa, agora havia uma leve sensação de que aquelas certezas já não lhe faziam muita diferença.   
Entretanto, foi apenas ao subir para o apartamento e encarar o brasileiro de óculos que Martin pode sentir todas as margaridas agarradas em sua garganta.

Do outro lado da sala, Vadão pediu licença e se trancou no banheiro. Aquela era primeira leva de dentes de leão do dia. 

 

*******

  
  
Haviam se passado três meses.

Muito havia acontecido naquele espaço de tempo. 

 

A presença de Paulino havia se tornado uma constância para Caco, que, embora estivesse preparado para adquirir o “kit” que acompanhava Lupe, composto de seus colegas de banda, ainda tinha uma breve esperança de que aquilo não fosse de fato acontecer quando chegasse a hora dos dois juntarem suas escovinhas de dente. Tinha até comprado um porta escovas com só dois buracos, em uma tentativa de convencer o Universo a conceder o que ele tanto havia desejado.

Entretanto, era ao despertar pela manhã e encontrar o argentino em sua cozinha preparando ovos mexidos que ele se perguntava seriamente se havia feito uma escolha sensata em deixar que Paulino migrasse, agora, para o seu sofá, após a justificativa que as coisas estavam pesadas demais lá no apartamento de Vadão, com a promessa de que logo arranjaria seu próprio lugar com Miguel - que estava voltando de uma viagem a Minas Gerais, um dos seus lugares favoritos que conhecera do Brasil em outras visitas - e os dois tocariam sua vida pra frente.

 

Muitas coisas haviam mudado.

Para começo de conversa, Lupe e seus três patetas haviam se mudado definitivamente para o Brasil. Claro, a banda ainda percorria toda a América Latina em sua van, fazendo shows por onde fossem convidados, mas haviam finalmente escolhido um lugar para se estabelecer, deixando de lado toda a cultura nômade que haviam vivido pelos últimos sete anos. Inicialmente, Caco esteve disposto a conciliar sua rotina com a da namorada, afinal, haviam sobrevivido alguns bons meses namorando à distância, conseguiriam lidar com mais alguns momentos naquela situação, estavam acostumados. Entretanto, Lupe foi enfática sobre querer se estabelecer em algum lugar. Gostava da estrada, mas não podiam viver de shows em bares para a vida toda. Se queriam que a banda fosse para frente, precisavam dar aquele passo e começar a pensar em um plano maior. 

Talvez a situação entre Vadão e Martin também fosse um dos motivos para que ela fosse tão insistente em ficar ali, afinal, os dois pareciam finalmente estar se entendendo.

  
  


Por algumas horas, tentaram manter o elefante branco e gigante escondido, como se não tocar no assunto da doença que os dois estavam enfrentando fosse a melhor saída para evitar que tivessem aquela conversa. Porém, com as constantes saídas de um dos dois da sala, foi impossível manter Paulino em silêncio sobre aquilo. Ou Caco. Os dois, tomados pela preocupação com seus respectivos melhores amigos, saíram na frente, afirmando que precisavam conversar imediatamente e resolver aquela situação, juntos.

Pegaram até baldes e jogaram um para cada rapaz, colocando-os sentados no sofá.

A partir dali se deu a discussão.

Enquanto Martin afirmava que não tinha importância e que estava conformado com seu destino, afinal, Vadão também havia contraído a Hanahaki sabe-se por quem e tinha suas próprias questões a resolver, precisava se curar da doença também. Parte dele sentia seu coração apertar em pensar que haviam sido acometidos pelo mesmo destino, embora por origens distintas e que provavelmente culminariam no mesmo final.

Porém, foi após ouvir todo o discurso de Martin, que se tornava ainda mais difícil de se compreender com a urgência das palavras em um espanhol apressado e confuso, como se o loiro estivesse vomitando palavras há muito tempo presas em sua garganta, tal como as flores que moravam agora em seus pulmões, que o ar inteiro da sala mudou. Vadão se levantou, visivelmente irritado, encarando o argentino, semicerrando os olhos por trás dos óculos.  _ “Como que eu vou resolver minhas coisas se você tá se deixando morrer aí, babaca? Eu só peguei essa doença ridícula por sua culpa” _ , proferiu, mantendo o loiro em seu campo de visão.  _ “Se não fosse você e essa boca murcha, eu não tava passando por isso. E agora você tá aí fazendo discurso de desistência sendo que o tempo todo a gente tá passando por isso sem falar nada” _ .

Martin encarou Vadão por bons segundos, visivelmente incrédulo.

_ “Espera…” _ , a voz de Caco se fez presente e ele logo foi cortado por Lupe. Aqueles dois finalmente estavam finalmente dialogando sobre o que sentiam - ainda que de uma forma bastante torta. 

_ “Você tá assim por minha causa?” _ , perguntou Martin, se aproximando de Vadão com cuidado, a preocupação evidente no tom de voz do loiro.

Naquele momento, os outros três deixaram a sala do apartamento, cientes de que aquela conversa era melhor que estivesse entre os dois apenas.

_ “É, Martin, tá feliz? Eu tô assim por sua causa. E você também, pelo visto.” _

Naquele momento, Martin desejou que Vadão fizesse algum comentário sarcástico sobre como era óbvio que ele teria se encantado pelo dublê ou alguma coisa do tipo. Qualquer comentário. Qualquer coisinha que fizesse ele sentir que Vadão não estava tão machucado assim por toda aquela situação que haviam se colocado por pura falta de comunicação e, de certa forma, orgulho de admitir o que estavam sentindo um pelo outro.  Que ele mesmo não estivesse tão machucado.

Haviam passado tanto tempo vomitando flores e cultivando um jardim de mágoas pelo simples fato de nenhum dos dois ter tido coragem o suficiente para dar o primeiro passo e abrir seu coração.

_ “Somos dois burritinhos, si?” _ , proferiu Martin, com um sorriso curto nos lábios, enquanto segurava a mão de um Vadão hesitante que, por um segundo, pensou em desviar mais uma vez, como fizera tantas outras vezes de qualquer investida de Martin - porém, estava mais do que na hora de dar ouvidos àquela parte de sua mente e de seu corpo que ansiava por contato.

 

 

Agora faziam três meses desde aquela conversa.

Três meses que Vadão havia se acostumado a ouvir um cantarolar de canções portenhas como despertador, sendo tomado pelo aroma de um café forte que vinha desde a cozinha e invadia o quarto. Os “buenos dias” sussurrados em seus ouvidos quando se levantava e aparecia na cozinha, deparando-se com o namorado e seus cabelos loiros bagunçados e um sorriso grande nos lábios, que haviam se tornado parte da rotina do rapaz brasileiro. Parecia irreal lembrar de um momento onde aqueles pequenos gestos pareciam um devaneio que ele fazia questão de censurar ou afastar da cabeça com alguma distração barata. Agora, a simples ausência daquelas pequenas coisas quando Martin se ausentava por conta de um compromisso ou dos seus horários que não encaixavam muito bem ainda parecia um grande vácuo em seus dias - porém, aquela sensação durava pouco, logo trocavam mensagens durante o dia, cientes que se encontraria de novo pela noite e poderiam colocar sua vida em dia.

Faziam algumas semanas também que haviam expulsado Paulino e Miguel do sofá apertado de Vadão, afirmando que na casa de Caco haveria mais espaço e que alguém precisava verificar se os dois pombinhos apaixonados não estavam já planejando um casório - casório esse que Vadão fazia questão de ser o padrinho - ou adotando cachorrinhos e botando nomes de humanos.

No fim das contas, a maior surpresa não havia sido Vadão e Martin terem conseguido ajustar sua vida um ao outro, mas sim, o quão Caco e Lupe conseguiam ser melosos.

Ah, em relação a Hanahaki? Havia uma pequena competição acontecendo naquele apartamento de quem conseguia vomitar menos flores por dia, onde não necessariamente haveria um perdedor.

A questão é que faziam dias que não apareciam margaridas ou dentes de leão por ali.   


End file.
